The guy gems
by Reciter5613
Summary: A space station of another race is floating over the earth and the Crystal Gems go to investigate. Soon they find a new gem unlike any they've ever seen.
1. Arrival

One morning, Steven came out of the front door of his house and stretched out.

Steven: Ah, another great day at Beach city. Time to go to the Big Donut for breakfast. Hopefully, nothing will...

Then he looked up and saw something in the sky. It looked like a space station but not like any he has seen. Steven was getting worried.

Steven: (fearful) Why must I jinx these days?

Then, Pearl, Amethyst, and Garnet ran out to Steven and looked up to the sky.

Pearl: What is that thing?

Garnet: It's not human or gem build.

Amethyst: So...what do we do?

Then they see Peridot running out of the house to them panicky.

Peridot: I'm here! You guys properly noticed the station in the sky.

Amethyst: Pretty hard not to.

Garnet: You know anything about it?

Peridot: Only that I recognize the technology. It's Zrit.

Steven: Zrit?

Peridot: An organic race who was at war with Homeworld. Not sure if they still are. I didn't have any interest in it. But I can tell they built that station and it's way too close to the planet. It could crash down anytime.

Pearl: So how can we stop it?

Peridot: Possibly by getting up there and steering it off. But we don't have any way of...

Then it looked like something came down from the station and crashed down into the sand of the beach. They then ran down to it.

Peridot: Oh! How lucky! It's an escape pod. I think we can drive this up.

Just then, the door came open and out came a monster similar to the gem mutants from the kindergarten.

Garnet: Head's up!

The crystal gems then fought the monster and were able to Poof it. Garnet caught its gem which looked like it was misshaped or warped.

Amethyst: Whoa! That looks funky.

Garnet bubbled it and sent it to the temple. Then Peridot remembers something and started laughing.

Steven: Um...Peridot?

Peridot: Hahaha...Oh sorry! We should get up to that station now. I'll explain on the way.

They soon got on the escape pod and Peridot got to the controls.

Peridot: Even though I had no interest in the war, I did look into Zrit technology and learned how to work it. I think I can...

Then when she hit a button, the door closed and the ship flew off towards the station. Everyone nearly lost their balance when it took off.

Peridot: That did it!

Pearl: Yesh! I little warning next time!

Steven: Well we got time. What was that gem and why were you laughing?

Peridot: Oh yeah! I remembered hearing rumors about Zrit trying to find a way to create their own gems.

Steven: They could do that?

Peridot: They thought they could but that's just...silly! No way could they have succeeded. That was most likely one of their failed attempts.

Garnet: Then there might be more of them in there. Be ready.

Soon the ship landed in what looked like a docking bay. The group got out of the pod and looked around. The place was wrecked and covered with debris and skeletons of a different race.

Steven: (Horrified) Whoa! So much death!

Peridot: Those were definitely Zrit. Something must have gone wrong.

Then they hear roaring from the corridors out.

Garnet: And it's coming towards us.

Out came a large group of gem monsters of several shapes and sizes. The crystal gems went on fighting and poofing every monster attacking them. They kept moving forward having Peridot try to figure out where the station's bridge was. Soon on the ground, Peridot found one body holding a tablet-like device.

Peridot: This corpse's jacket suggests it was the lead researcher.

She then took the tablet device and looked though.

Peridot: Hmmm...Let's see if this tells us anything.

She reads the data on it for a while.

Peridot: Alright, it says this was a research station and they were working on creating their own gems. (chuckled) Sorry! They had several failures that they immediately contained. But...it says...they succeeded? Impossible!

Amethyst: Shows what you know.

Peridot: Shut up! It says their first success was a Jet.

Steven: That's a new one. What do they do?

Garnet: Jet gems are hunters of other gems that disobeys their orders or try to run.

Pearl: We have dealt with Jets before but not for a long time since Homeworld considered us Crystal gems wiped out.

Peridot: But then one day, the station's power went out somehow. It was long enough for the failures to escape captivity. That's...all it says. Clearly, these failures overtook the station and killed everyone.

Garnet: And now this station will crash on earth and kill more. We need to stop it.

The group kept running down the halls and fighting any gem monster they run into a room with a huge machine.

Steven: Whoa! What is this thing?

Peridot: I...have no idea. It looks very complex.

Steven then saw something on the floor and picked it up. It was a black gemstone with a huge crack.

Steven: This gem doesn't seem as messed up like the others. Was this a successful one?

In his hand, it started vibrating.

Steven: Whoa! I think it's trying to reform! It must be the crack that's keeping it from reforming. I think I can heal it as I did with Lapis!

Pearl: Steven, we don't know the gem.

Then the room starts shaking. Then a swarm of small gem monsters came at them.

Amethyst: (groan) Is there ever an end to these things?!

The group was making quick work on the swarm. But then the monsters held hands and fused into one giant monster.

Garnet: Whoa! That's new!

Peridot: Could they have been experimenting on fusion too?

They tried to fight the monster but it was a lot quicker and tougher then they thought.

Garnet: Not good! We don't even have room in here to fuse ourselves.

Pearl: Not that it would help. We don't know how to fight this thing!

Steven then looked at the black stone.

Steven: Maybe this one does.

Pearl: Steven!

Steven: Well, I don't see any other option!

Before the others could say anymore, Steven then licked the black gem. His healing saliva then caused the crack to disappear and the stone was solid again.

Then the stone floated in the air and the gem took its form. To the team's surprise, the gem's form was like a male teenager with grey skin and black short hair. He wore sunglasses and a long black coat.

Before anyone could say anything, the male gem then reached to his gemstone on the back of his neck and pulled out a small staff. Then it extended and popped out a blade forming a scythe. He then ran with fast speed at the fusion monster and slashed his scythe three times in three precise spots causing the monster to un-fuse back into the small monsters. The other gems then took the chance to poof the monsters and bubble them. The male gem bubbled some as well.

Steven: Wow! This guy knows how to...

Just then, the male gem held his scythe to Steven. The others kept their distance wanting to protect Steven but were not sure what this new gem will do. But then the blunt part of the scythe poked Steven's neck.

Jet: Organic.

Jet then puts his scythe down from Steven.

Steven: Oh! Your...not gonna hurt us?

Jet: I don't know clearly the situation so no.

But then he sees Peridot and tried to attack her. But Garnet stopped his scythe with her gauntlets.

Peridot: What was that for?!

She then looks down at her chest with the insignia of Yellow Diamond on it and remembered.

Peridot: Oh right...You would hate a gem of Yellow Diamond. Well, I'm no longer with her! I'm actually a traitor!

Jet: For what?

Peridot: Disobeying her and...calling her a clod to her face.

Jet was surprised and then started laughing lowering his scythe.

Jet: Seriously?! Oh man! That is awesome!

Peridot: (confused) It is?

Jet: I can tell from how you spoke that you were telling the truth. Anyone who calls Yellow that to her face is OK with me.

Then the room shakes.

Steven: Oh almost forgot! This thing is gonna crash on Earth!

Jet: What?! Wait, what's Earth?

Peridot: I think the Zrit called it "Planet Sol 3" or something.

Jet: The planet of the Crystal rebellion? More reason not to crash into it!

Jet then went with lightning speed down the hall with the others following. He soon got into the bridge of the ship working on the Pilot's chair while the others entered.

Jet: No good! We can't stop it from crashing now. The best we can do is steer it to the nearby ocean so it doesn't destroy any of the lands.

Pearl: Well if that's it then we should get back to that escape pod.

Jet: No time! But there is another way off. Please tell me Sol 3 has working warp pads.

Amethyst: Several!

Jet: Then we need to get to the vault quickly. I need to get something valuable out of there anyway.

Jet runs off again.

Steven: (groan) Why must he run so fast?!

They catch up to him in a room with many Gem artifacts.

Peridot: Whoa! Very old but valuable stuff in here.

Then see Jet working to open a more secured door.

Jet: There should be a warp pad in the back. Lay it down and it will connect with Sol 3's warp pad matrix and get us out of here.

They then look in the back of the vault as Jet gets the secured door opened and ran inside to find something. The others soon got out the warp pad and placed it on the floor. Jet then came out with a bubble of five odd-looking Gems.

Steven: What are those?

Then they hear more monsters coming from the hall towards them.

Jet: No time! We need to leave!

They get on the warp pad and warp out of there. They then ended up on the galaxy warp. They then see the station going down and crashing into the ocean.

Garnet: That was close.

Jet: We need to go and salvage what we can from the crash site. While we're at it, I have some questions. Who are you gems? Also, why does an organic have a gem in his belly?

Steven: (Blushes, laughs nervously) Long story.


	2. Fog Harbor

Steven, the Crystal Gems and Jet were walking along the northern beach far from Beach city. They were heading to the nearest land to the Zrit space station crash site. While they were walking, they explained to Jet about what happened on the planet and who they are.

Jet: Well, I never expected the rebels would go so far as to shatter a diamond. Also didn't expect a gem having an organic child.

Steven: It's crazy isn't it. So now how about you tell us stuff?

Jet: Fair enough.

Steven: Your the first gem I met who looks like a guy! Why is that?

Jet: It was a way to make us distinct from Homeworld gems. Don't know why they made them all look female but whatever.

Pearl: Never really questioned it before.

Steven: Next question, what was that bubble you got from the vault door before we escape the ship.

Jet then held out the bubble with odd-looking gemstones.

Jet: These are prototypes of a new gem the Zrit came up with.

Peridot: What?! There is no way those people could do that!

Amethyst: You didn't think they could make gems at all but...

Peridot: SHUT UP!

Jet then stopped with a serious look.

Steven: Um...Why did you...?

Jet then ran off with his quick speed ahead.

Steven: (Groan) Again with the running!?

Garnet: He must have heard something ahead. Follow him.

They ran to catch up to Jet. They then see a port town with a sign saying "Welcome to Fog Harbor". Then they see people running in fear from the nearby wharf. When they get to the docks they see Jet and some fishermen fighting one of the gem monsters. Jet was able to poof and bubble it making the fishermen cheer.

Fisherman: Good ye came when ye did, whoever ye be! We didn' know how we would belay that thin'!

Jet: It's what I do.

Fisherman: I be Gowdy 'n I be one o' th' fishermen o' this wharf. A few hours ago, a giant...thin' came down into th' sea 'n then our boats 'n docks were attacked by these creatures.

Jet: Then I will explain the situation.

Gowdy: Let us natter while we get something to drink. We be all so exhausted.

The fishermen got some drinks and Jet with the Crystal gems explain the situation to Gowby.

Gowdy: WOW! 'tis...kind o' hard t' take all this in. But then again I was told about ye Crystal gems from me hearty Yellowtail.

Steven: You know Yellowtail?! Wow!

Gowdy: Aye! I know many fisherman o' this sea 'n I be one o' th' only guys who understand wha' he says. So anyway Jet, ye be goin' t' help us clear th' sea o' yer wrecked ship?

Jet: It is my responsibility to do so.

Gowdy: Goodman! Ye can help fight off th' beasts as we fish out any salvage fer ye. They be scarin' th' fish away.

Jet: You will need to know how to handle the equipment. Steven, will you and the Crystal gems assist for a bit.

Pearl: Of course.

Peridot: I do wish to learn more about that technology!

For the rest of the day, Jet and the Crystal gems assisted Gowdy and the other fishermen with salvaging stuff from the crashed Zrit station. They rode their boats and the Gems fought off the gem monsters while the fishermen worked pulling out salvage from the sea.

At dusk, they collected several valuable items including the warp pad and the complex machine from the room where they found Jet's gem. When on the beach, Peridot was looking closely at it excited.

Peridot: Oh man! I really wanna know what this is!

Jet then walked up and removed the seaweed off a keyboard on the side of the machine.

Jet: You will but first let's see if it still works.

He then checked a screen and typed on the keyboard to run diagnostics on its condition.

Jet: This is good. It's not too damaged and auto-repair is already underway. The time, of course, depends on the damage which would be...AH! Only 4 cycles.

Steven: (tilts head) Ummm...?

Peridot: That would be 5 earth days.

Steven: OH! That's good.

Peridot: So, can you tell us what this thing does already?

Jet: It's what the Zrit used to make their gems.

Peridot: This thing? But I don't see any injectors or...

Jet: Of course not. This creates gems without the need of injecting into the ground and sucking out life force. It does take longer but it's better for those not wanting to harm organic life.

Pearl: That sounds perfect.

Jet: Anyway, I think it's best to set up a base of operations here near here to keep this stuff secured and watch over the town. Gowdy, you got anywhere for me to setup?

Gowdy: We got this ole shack nigh th' edge o' th' forest. 'tis still near th' coast.

Jet: Good. I will use that. Lead the way.

Gowdy: Aye! I'll get some lads t' help move this stuff thar.

Steven: By the way Mr. Gowdy, no offense since it's cool but why do you talk like a pirate?

Gowdy: Why? Well, I been doin' it since I was a sprog 'n...kind o' stuck.

Steven: Oh! Well, it is fun talking like that in a place like this.

Gowdy: Aye!

They soon came to the shack Gowby mentioned. It looked run-down but Jet could put up with it. He and the Crystal gems sat down on the outside table as Gowdy's boys moved the Zrit salvage there.

Jet: These organics...

Steven: Humans.

Jet: Humans are nice people.

Garnet: You help them, they help you. A fair trade.

Jet then got back out the bubble with the unknown gems inside.

Jet: Now, I believe I didn't get around to explaining these.

Peridot: No, what are they?

Jet: As I said, These are prototypes to a new original gem the Zrit came up with to get an advantage in the war. They called them "Mirror stones."

Peridot: Mirror stones? What do they do?

Jet: Never asked myself. Hopefully, they will awaken and can tell us themselves. I'm sure enough time has passed that they have enough energy to take form.

Jet then popped the bubble letting the Mirror stone land on the table. They just stared at them waiting for something to happen.

Amethyst: I think their dead, dude.

Then one glowed and started floating up.

Jet: Well, one is at least forming.

Steven's eyes were wide with awe as the one Mirror stone took its form. It then came out the same height as Steven. In fact, he looked like a young boy with grey skin, grey eyes and darker grey short hair. His clothes were like a white toga-like shirt and black tight shorts. His gem was on his forehead. The Mirror stone then rubbed his eyes and looked around.

Mirror stone: Umm...Where are we?


	3. Mirror Stones

The newly awaken Mirror Stone looked around confused. Then Steven shook his hand.

Steven: Welcome, new friend! I'm Steven!

Mirror stone: Um...Hi Steven. I'm M1.

Steven: M1?

M1: It's short for Mirror Stone 1. So...where am I and what kind of organic are you?

Jet went up and knelled down to M1.

Jet: Don't worry M1. This is planet Sol 3. Of course, the humans who live here call it Earth.

M1 felt easy seeing a Zrit gem.

M1: Okay! Wait...where are my brothers?

Jet: The others haven't awakened yet but I'm sure they will in time.

M1: So long as their not shattered or captured by Yellow Diamond gems. Wait, who are these other gems?

Jet: These are the remnants of the Crystal gem rebels.

M1: Even that one?

He points to Peridot.

Jet: She may have Yellow's emblem but she's a traitor. She called her a clad to her face.

M1: Whoa! Awesome!

Jet: I know, right?

Steven: So, what kind of abilities do you have?

M1 looked down and saw Steven's gem.

M1: How'd you get that?

Steven: Oh, from my mom. She was a gem.

M1 then touched it. Then his body started flashing and he turned pink. Then when he took his hand away from Steven's gem, he then summoned in his hand Steven's shield. Everyone was shocked.

Steven: My shield!? How did you do that!?

M1: This is my ability. We mirror stones are able to copy the abilities of other gems when we touch their physical stones. There is a lot of things in yours.

Then he summoned Steven's bubble but then ended up starting to roll down a hill.

M1: Uh ho! Help! I can't stop!

Amethyst was able to catch the bubble with her whip. Steven then ran up and popped the bubble he was in.

Steven: Don't worry. I had trouble controlling it at first too.

They both went back to the rest.

Peridot: Now I see why they kept these Mirror stones hidden. A gem that can copy other gems would be valuable in a war.

Amethyst: OH! Touch mine next!

M1 then touched Amethyst's stone and he turned purple. He then summoned her whip.

M1: Oh! This is nice! What about the Pearl over there.

Pearl knelled down to let her touch her stone and he changed to her white color. He then summoned her spear.

Pearl: Now you at least have some grace.

M1 then swings and danced around like Pearl. He then looked at Peridot. She just groaned.

Peridot: Go on...

M1 touched her stone making him turn green.

M1: Hmmm...Don't see much in you but...

He then used her telekinetic powers to lift some small rocks.

Jet: Wait, I don't remember Peridots doing that?.

Peridot: (proud) Indeed! It was not originally my power but I found out I could later on.

Jet: Oh! It must be some kind of mutation. Happens with rushed gem creation.

Steven: OH! What about Garnet?

M1: Never heard of a Garnet.

Garnet: He means me. I'm of course a fusion.

M1: Oh yeah! You Crystal Gems were messing with cross-gem fusions. Unfortunately, I can't copy anyone that has more than one gem.

Garnet: Hmmm...Let me make it easier for you.

Garnet then un-fused into Ruby and Sapphire.

M1: Much better!

M1 then touched Sapphire and Ruby's stones separately.

M1: Now I got strength and vague future site.

Ruby: What!? You call Sapphire's visions vague?

Sapphire: He's not wrong. They have been off lately.

The two then refused back into Garnet.

Steven: You sure you can't do fusions?

M1: Well, maybe if one of my brothers were awake...

Then they see a light coming from the table the other Mirror stones were on. One of the stones started floating in the air.

M1: OH! M2 is waking up!

Garnet: Good timing.

The mirror stone then took form. He looked just like M1 but had his gem on his right bicep.

M2: Finally! Wait, why are we outside?

M1: M2, over here!

M2 hears his brother and smiles running up. He, of course, gave mean looks at the others.

M2: Who are these guys? They wanna fight? I will bring it!

M1: Their friends so don't worry.

M2: You copy them already?

M1 nodded. M2 then touched M1's gem and he flashed several colors before turning back.

Steven: Whoa! What was that?

M1: We mirror stones can also let each other copy the abilities we already got from other gems.

Jet: Good cause that saves time. Now, what was this about doing fusion gems?

M1: Oh yeah! If I and M2 fuse then we might be able to use Garnet's powers.

M2: Who's Garnet?

M1: That big red one there. She's a Ruby and Sapphire.

M2: What're her powers?

Garnet then summoned her gauntlets. M2 was wide-eyed.

M2: Whoa! I so wanna do that now!

M1 nods and they then grabbed each-others hands. They then fused into a much bigger Mirror stone.

M-fusion: Alright, now for the hard part. Not sure what will happen.

M-fusion then tried to summon both Ruby and Sapphire's powers at once. He struggled for a bit groaning but then something went wrong and he unfused. Both Mirror Stones fell to the ground.

M2: Dang it!

M1: I guess it was a lot harder then we thought.

Garnet: It's alright. Take your time and you will be better at this kind of fusion.

M1: If you say so.

M2: Well, let's get back to it later. Right now, I'd like some explanation.

Hours later, it was dusk and the others explained the full situation to the Mirror Stones. They soon hung out at the docks of the town. As everyone was talking to the fishermen, Steven walked around and saw the Mirror stones in their fused form on the beach. They were trying to go Garnet mode again but was struggling. Steven went down to see them.

Steven: Still having trouble?

M-fusion: Yeah. Still not getting it for some reason. I mean we can do two same gems at once but not two different ones.

Steven: Why are you so eager to do this so fast?

M-fusion: Hmmm...I guess...we just wanna make sure we can do everything our creators wanted us to do. They have studied cross-gem fusion but never attempted it on other Zrit gems as far we know.

Garnet then came up.

Garnet: Cross-gem fusion is more complex then you might think.

The Mirror stones then unfused.

M2: What do you mean by that?

Garnet: you could fuse normally cause you are the same type of gem. The same person basically so you become just a bigger version of yourselves. But fusions like me are two different gems. Two different people. Mixing the two makes one completely new person. It may not settle at first but in time it will.

M1: That...makes sense...I think.

Garnet: Well, I don't know if it different with you but I felt that would help you a bit.

The Mirror stones thought about this for a bit. But then a boat came in and on the back was Gowby and his men running up.

Gowby: Look alive, everyone! Another one o' those beasts was chasin' us back 'n 'tis a huge one. I reckon one o' me scallywags said 'twas two mergin' together.

Fisherman: Stop calling us that, Gowby!

Gowby: Ye know 'tis a force o' habit!

Jet and the Crystal gems readied their weapons. Then out from the water was a huge huge gem monster with two big crab like claws. They fought it but had trouble getting past the claws. Then Garnet was able to hold one claw tightly keeping it from moving.

Jet: There's an idea! But we need someone else strong enough to hold down the other claw.

Amethyst: I could do...!

But then the other claw hit her far into the sea.

Jet: Well that inconvenient.

The Mirror stones then thought this was a perfect time.

M1: Brother, if we are gonna pull off Garnet mode it has to be now.

M2: I know but we still can't get it to work.

M1: Hmmm...Wait! We keep trying to go Garnet when we are already fused. But what if we tried going Ruby and Sapphire and then fusing?

M2: Huh? Oh! I guess changing two gems when already fused would be hard but...that idea might work. I call Ruby!

M1: I thought so.

M1 then went Sapphire while M2 went Ruby. Then they tried to fuse again and it took a bit longer but they soon finished with their fused form having Garnet's colors.

M-fusion: Perfect!

M-fusion then summoned gauntlets like Garnet and then grabbed the other claw. With the monster unable to block anymore, the others then attacked it's body poofing it. Jet and Steven then bubbled the gem stones and the fishermen cheered.

Gowby: Arrr! Now that was a show!

The Mirror stones then unfused exhausted. Garnet went up to them.

Garnet: Nice job you two.

M1: Thanks Garnet.

M2: That was draining holding that form together but we did it at the end.

?: Dude! That was awesome!

They look around to see who said that. They then see nearby it was another Mirror stone with a pair of sunglasses.

M1: M3!?

M2: When did you get up?

M3: Just in time to see that fight. It was amazing seeing you dudes fuse like that.

Steven ran up.

Steven: Welcome! Nice shades!

M3: Thanks. I saw an organic wearing a pair and I thought they look cool.

Steven could see behind the sunglasses that his gem was in his right eye socket.

Gowby: So...anyone goin' t' introduce these lads?

Jet: Oh yes! These are three of the five Mirror stones. Mirror stones, this is Gowby.

Steven smiled seeing this story is getting better with new friends around.

Meanwhile back at the shack, Peridot was looking at the two remaining Mirror stones still yet to awakened.

Peridot: I need to know more personally about these invaluable prototype gems.


	4. Finding a Mirror

Peridot used the warp pad to arrive at the Crystal Gem temple. She was holding the two mirror stone gems she was asked to watch.

Peridot: I wonder if my improvised scanning equipment would work on these gems. I need to know all about them. Hopefully, they don't mind me coming here. I mean I did leave a note, did I? I'm sure I did.

Peridot went into Steven's house and into the bathroom where she was greeted by her living Pumpkin. She then placed the mirror stones under a scanning device she put together out of anything she could find and scanned them for information.

Peridot: Fascinating! Unlike any gems I've seen. I have to give the Zrit credit for this. I don't think homeworld would ever come up with something like this if they tried. Huh?

Suddenly, one of the stones started floating up.

Peridot: Whoa! This one is forming. I better take notes of this.

She got a video camera out and recorded the Mirror stone taking its form. It did appear in the same form as the others but with his gemstone on the back of his neck. He then looked around confused and then at Peridot.

Peridot: Hello there. I assume you are M4. Allow me to...

But M4 then sees the Yellow Diamond symbol on her chest and freaks out.

M4: Ahhh!

M4 then ran out of the bathroom.

Peridot: Wait! What...? Oh right, I need to get rid of this symbol.

She and the Pumpkin chased after M4 who ran out the front door. They get out and see him running on the beach.

Peridot: Wait! It's not what you think! (Groan) Jet is going to poof me for this if I'm lucky.

It was night in Beach City. M4 ran into the town but is scarred by everyone around him being so timid. He kept screaming and running any direction until he found somewhere that looked safe. To him, it looked like a fat land vehicle with a nice paint job. He dived into it and took cover under some blankets.

A few minutes later, Greg Universe walked up.

Greg: Ah man. Did another animal get in my van?

He carefully opened the back doors and saw a pair of eyeballs under blankets. It was shaking in fear.

Greg: Oh, I guess it's someone's dog.

M4: What's a dog?

Greg: Oh, I guess it's a kid. What are you doing in my van?

M4 could see he was friendly and less scary than the other people.

M4: This thing felt safe. All the other organics around here are scary.

Greg: Well, my van is cozy so I can't blame you for that. Now, which ones scarred you?

M4: Some dark-skinned male yelled at me for being near his shop, some fat one with curly hair kept saying I was weird and then there is that one over there starring.

Greg looks and sees it was Onion standing there eating chips.

Greg: Well, some are...difficult to get used to but they are good people. You should see my son. He knows how to...

Peridot: Greg!

Peridot ran up to him and M4 ducked back into her blanket.

Peridot: Greg! Have you seen a grey boy come through here?

Greg: Well, there is one hiding in my van. He seems scared of everyone.

Peridot: That must be him!

Greg: Who?

Peridot then took the time to explain the situation.

Greg: Wow! Here I thought my boy would be the only male gem. Well, I think I know what to tell this kid.

He then went up to his van where M4 was still hiding.

Greg: Kid, it's alright. Peridot isn't working for Yellow Diamond anymore. She is a...what's a nice word for "traitor"?

Peridot: There is none.

Greg: Well I can tell you she can be odd and was hard to get used to at first but she's alright now. This is from someone who she pushed off a roof once.

Peridot: I was wanting to see if he had flight capabilities.

Greg: But she is good. Or at least trying to be.

M4: So, she won't take me to the diamonds?

Greg: Of course not.

Peridot: We're kind of cut off so I couldn't if I wanted to. WHICH I WON'T!

M4 did trust Greg's word and soon started to get out of the blanket. But then Pumpkin came up to him barking and he hid again.

Peridot: Oh! That's Pumpkin. You don't need to worry about him.

M4 then looked at Pumpkin and then smiled.

M4: Oh! It's a domestic organic pet!

He then gently pet it and Pumpkin liked it.

Greg: Peridot, is there a reason this one is so timid and easily scared?

Peridot: I don't know! If it's like homeworld gems, his personality is random and the diamonds would only care if it gets in the way of their duties. It was the same as that group of Rubies we dealt with before.

Greg: Well, it would make things more interesting. No one wants people to be the same.

Peridot: I can see that.

Then something caused the van's radio to turn on Greg's old songs surprising all of them.

Greg: Oh man! The radio is still turning itself on somehow.

M4 was going to hide in the blanket again but then somehow liking the sound of the music.

M4: Oh! Is that music? Cause it sounds great!

Greg: Oh! Do you have a thing for rock?

M4: What does rocks have to do with it?

Greg: No, that's the name of the music genre it is.

M4: OH! Well yeah!

Then Peridot just remembered she left the remaining mirror stone in Steven's house.

Peridot: Uh-oh! I think we should go to them. Quickly!

M4: But I wanna hear more of the...

Peridot then grabbed his arm and ran pulling him towards Steven's house.

Later, Peridot, M4, and Pumpkin came back to the house. Peridot ran into the bathroom and saw the remaining mirror stone was gone. She was about to panic but then remembered M4 was there and didn't want to make him panic.

Then they hear snoring from where Steven's bed was and went up to it. They see someone in the bed sleeping. Peridot carefully moved the cover and see the back of the head of what looked like a Mirror stone in its form. But then the boy in the bed groaned and pulled the covers back over him with his right hand. They were able to see the gemstone on the palm of his hand.

M4: Umm...

Peridot: M5 I presume?

M5: Go away! I wanna sleep!

M4: You do know we don't need to sleep, right?

M5: I don't care. I like it.

Then appearing from the warp pad was Steven, the crystal gems, Jet and the other three Mirror stone. Jet saw Peridot and M4 and ran up.

Jet: There you are! Peridot, why did you leave without saying something?

Peridot: Didn't you see my note?

Jet: No! Was it paper? Cause it was windy out there and may have blown off.

Peridot: Oh! Oops!

Jet: Luckily, Garnet's future site showed that you would be here with the other mirror stones.

M1: Couldn't she have known Peridot would take the others here to begin with?

Jet: Maybe but at this point, I don't want to know.

Garnet: Actually...

Jet: I said I don't want to know!

Later, Greg came into the house to see everyone there. The mirror stones were talking together. Of course, they left M5 in bed cause with the way he groaned they were too afraid to touch him. M4 saw Greg and smiled.

M4: There he is. The one with the vehicle that played the cool sounds.

M2: Oh yeah! Something about rocks?

Greg: You must be M4's brothers. Well, I can tell he was interested in my music so I got him this.

Greg then got out a tape of his songs.

M4: Oh! What is that?

Greg then placed it in an old boombox and played it letting him hear his music. The Mirror stones were soon bobbing their heads and smiling.

M1: Whoa! That is cool to hear!

M2: Yeah, but seriously what did rocks have to...?

On the other side of the room, Jet talked with the Crystal Gems.

Jet: It's good that all Mirror stones are all safe and accounted for.

Pearl: So what will you do now?

Jet: Now sure. For now, we are going to work on getting our salvaged equipment working and try to contact the Zrit command. It would be difficult cause even if we get our relay working we will still need to keep Yellow Diamond's forces from intercepting our signal.

Peridot: Well, they don't listen in this area anymore since they gave up on Earth. But not sure about the area near the Zrit world.

Jet: Yeah. Who knows if the war is still going on. We can not let Yellow Diamond know of the Mirror Stones. They will stop at nothing to get them.

Pearl: Best not to bring this up with them. Don't want to break them out of their joyful music session.

Amythyst: There are plenty of things to worry about here.

They then hear M4 scream. They see him hiding behind M2.

M4: It's back!

They see Onion just standing there in the doorway eating his chips.

Steven: Onion, go home.


	5. New Visitor

Outside his shack, Jet was working on fixing the communication device to contact the Zrit homeworld. But he was having difficulty since he was not made for working on it.

Nearby, Four of the Mirror Stones (excluding M5) were listening to a collection of rock music they borrowed from Greg Universe. Greg liked how they got an interest in rock and wanted to encourage it. They also discussed it.

M1: So they say this Rock and Roll music has several variants. I really like this one here.

M3: I agree, dude! Mr. Universe showed me videos of these bands of humans playing these songs. Including one he manages called Sadie Killer and the Suspects. It looks fun! We should try that!

M4: Umm...You sure we can? I mean it does seem fun but we can't learn to play it like we can learn gem abilities.

M3: We might as well try.

M2: What about the Zrit war? Our purpose in existence?

M1: Steven and The crystal gems say that's up to us. One of the things they fought for was to be free to do what they choose and not just what they were made for.

M4: Would Jet be OK with that?

Jet heard them and turned from the comms device.

Jet: Though mission may be important that doesn't mean you can't do other things on the side. I mean it makes you guys happy then I won't stop you.

The Mirror stones were happy to hear him say that.

M3: I call lead guitar!

M1: Then I'll do Rhythm guitar and vocals. I mean I got a good voice. M4 can do keyboard I think.

M4: The one with the white stick things? Ok...What about you M2?

M2: What's the one where you hit things?

M3: Drums?

M2: That one! I'll do that one!

M3: So then M5 is on bass.

M1: He would like the soothing sound of it.

M2: Yeah but how do we keep him awake the whole time?

Then M5 came back by warp pad and they all heard his yawn.

M5: There! I went to Stevens and spoke to them! Happy?! Can I sleep now?

Jet: Hang on! Anything they wanted to tell us?

M5 groaned and then got out an envelope to Jet. Jet then opened it and read it.

Jet: So they invited us to a...wedding? What is that?

M5: Peridot told me it's the earth version of a Zrit bonding ceremony.

The other Mirror stones gasped.

M4: Someone is getting bonded? Yey!

M5: Their word is "married" but it's no different. The only real difference instead of Zrit grand tart they have something they call a cake which is said to be just as nice.

M1: Well, I'm happy for whoever it is.

Jet: It says it's Ruby and Sapphire. The ones that make up Garnet?

M5: (groan) So many questions! Yeah...they had a fight but made up and now they want to make it more official with this marriage thing.

M4: They fought?! What for?

M5: Something about Rose Quarts not being what she said she was. I don't know.

Just then they hear a boom in the sky.

M1: What was that?!

They look up and see something into the atmosphere.

M5: OH yeah! Sapphire also warned that she saw something coming to crash into the desert that looked Zrit build and the one Zrit gem could get shattered if not pulled out before crashing.

M1: What?! You should have said that first!

Jet: I got this!

Jet then took the warp pad to the desert area and saw the ship coming down. He then jumped up high and then twirled his scythe ahead of him like a propeller to quickly get to it fast. He then got to the windshield and sees someone inside who was unconscious. Jet then punched the windshield hard until he broke it and pulled the passenger out. He jumped out and back to the sandy ground with the passenger over his shoulder just before the ship crashed a few feet away. Jet then laid down the passenger to check on him. The passenger looked like a Zrit version of a Peridot. The Peridot then woke up.

Z-Peridot: Uhh! What...?

Jet: Easy. Your alright now.

The Zrit Peridot got up and looked at Jet.

Z-Peridot: Uhh...Peridot ID Code 7K55P. What Jet are you?

Jet: Mine is 5D13A.

The Zrit Peridot used a device on his wrist to load up a floating holographic screen to check his data.

Z-Peridot: This can't be right. That ID says you are...the original prototype Jet that disappeared with Research station Goz'ol. But that's impossible.

Jet: Did you think I was shattered?

Z-Peridot: Yeah along with the other experiments.

Jet: Well I was just damaged and unable to form until recently. The station crashed here on Sol 3 which is now known as Earth.

Z-Peridot: What about the prototype Mirror Stones?

Jet: They are safe. Come with me and I'll show you.

Jet helps the Peridot walk to the warp pad.

Jet: So tell me, how long has it been since my station went missing?

Z-Peridot: Let's just say a lot of Ultra cycles. When they sent a search team, it was already past several enemy lines so they considered it lost forever. That is until I picked up the recovery beacon just recently.

Jet: Well, I guess it would get that out when it crashed. Was it just you?

Z-Peridot: I was an engineer on a recovery ship but it ran into some meteors or something. I didn't pay attention but when I heard the alarm I went for that escape pod I was in.

Jet: How have our Zrit gems been doing?

Z-Peridot: First off, we call ourselves "Z-Gems" now. It saves time and easier for other races to remember. Also, it's been hard with...what happened to our creators.

Jet: What do you mean?

They then stopped walking.

Z-Peridot: This...is going to hit you hard. The Zrit...are extinct.

Jet was shocked and removed his shades.

Jet: You can't be serious!

Z-Peridot: Why would I joke about something like that?

Jet: What happened?

Z-Peridot: The war soon forced us to keep the Zrit on their homeworld. But Somehow Yellow diamond's forces got though our lines and hit the planet hard. Before they got to them however the Zrit did something unexpected. They used some kind of device they kept even from us to use as a last resort. It wiped out all organics on the planet including themselves.

Jet: You telling me they killed themselves before Yellow Diamond could?

Z-Peridot: Not exactly. It seems the device used their lifeforce to create a new gem. The perfect gem to help us keep other organics from suffering the same fate. It created...Black Diamond.

Jet: Whoa! A diamond? As in...?

Z-Peridot: Yes! Black Diamond was made a perfect leader like the other diamonds. Because of his leadership, we have protected several organic habited planets. In the honor of our creators, we fight on with him.

Jet: This is a lot to take in.

Z-Peridot: I know it is. Now, do you have a means of communication off-planet? I need to check back with Black Diamond right away.

Jet: Of course. If you know a secure frequency then it should work. But do me a favor. Don't tell the Mirror stones about the Zrit. They are just freshly formed.

Z-Peridot: I understand. But they will find out eventually.

Jet: Let me handle that.

They soon got to the warp pad and arrived at Jet's shack. The Mirror Stones greeted Z-Peridot. They explained the situation with the Z-Gems excluding the fate of the Zrit. Jet did not feel good with hiding something from the mirror stones.

Days later, Jet came to Z-Peridot who was working on the communication device.

Jet: How's it going?

Z-Peridot: Slow! This is such old Zrit tech. SHould take me a few cycles at the least.

Jet: What about the Gem making machine?

Z-Peridot: Well, I got that to work. Good thing auto-repair did what it could. We could use some defenders in case we get the worst attention. The problem is it already started making a gem the second I got it working and you know we can't stop it once it starts.

Jet: WHat gem is it making?

Z-Peridot: A Pearl of all things. I mean I like having an extra pair of hands but they can't guard this place as well as quarts can.

Then four of the Mirror Stones came up. They were dressed in tuxedos.

M1: We're ready! You sure you won't come to the wedding, Peridot?

Z-Peridot: Not when there is work to be done. Also, I don't care about these ceremonies.

Jet: Hang on! Where's M5?

M4: I think he's still in the shack.

M2 then went to the door and knocked it hard.

M2: C'mon M5! You are not sleeping through this!

The other Mirror stones came up.

M1: Hang on! He should be groaning by now.

M3: Dude, I don't even hear snoring.

Jet then went up noticing something is a miss. He then opened the door slowly. He went up to the pile of blankets on the bed and removed them to see M5 was not there. He then noticed the window was open.

Jet: Not good.

M1: What? Did he run off or something?

M2: As if he would bother to move more then a few inches.

Jet then noticed something with his hunter instincts. There were remains of smoke made from gem bodies when poofed. Also, the edges near the window latch looked stretched up.

Jet: Someone poofed him and took him.


	6. Traitors

Jet was speeding though the forest following signs of whoever took M5. The other Mirror stones followed with Sapphire's speed. But then Jet stopped seeing a disturbing sign.

M1: Why did you stop?

Jet pointed ahead of the path and the Mirror stones were shocked. There were several dead animals littered all over the area.

M4: Wha...? What is this?

Jet then signaled them to stay quiet as he may have heard something nearby. Then after a few seconds pass, Jet turned to block an attack sending the attacker flipping back onto the ground. The attacker looked similar to Jet but was dark green with red spots. He was using forearm bladed weapons like an assassin.

?: I figured some bloke would give it a go and follow me. No matter.

M1: This is the gem who took M5?

Jet: Appears to be. But I never saw a gem like this before.

?: Not surprisin' wiv 'ow long yor've been gone. The name's Bloodstone.

M3: Isn't that the nickname that one human with the curly hair was using?

M2: I think he said he stopped using it a while ago.

Bloodstone: Wot, eh? 'ad some organic lad been usin' me name? I should give it a visit and show it ter me blade!

Jet: Like you did with these animals?

Bloodstone: Yeah! Right! I couldn't 'elp myself. I like ter off them filthy organics wenever I spot them.

Jet: What?! But you're a Z-gem like us. You should not be harming organics.

Bloodstone: Yer right 'ave been gone, eh? Don't know about the T-gems?

Jet: T-gems?

Bloodstone: Well as much as I like ter school yer, I got a mirror stone ter deliver so...

Then Bloodstone and Jet fought and they were so fast the Mirror stones had a hard time watching them and knowing who was winning. Then after what felt like an hour, both fighters stopped for a moment. But then Jet then collapsed and poofed. The Mirror stones gasped.

Bloodstone: Just like any uvver Jet. So Predictable.

Bloodstone then looked at the Mirrorstones.

Bloodstone: Looks like yer got no one else ter guard yer. I only came ter cop one o' yer but copping the chuffin' whole set...

The Mirror stones then looked at each other and then nodded at each other. They then took on the powers of Ruby, Sapphire, Amethyst, and Pearl.

Bloodstone: That won't 'elp yer. I know all about every gem there is. Especially 'ow ter 'ave them dahn.

M1: Well, did you know we met the Crystal gems who experimented on cross-gem fusing?

Then they joined hands and fused into their version of Alexandrite. Bloodstone was surprised.

Bloodstone: I...did not.

The Mirror-fusion then attacked Bloodstone but he barely dodged it. Of course, he did drop M5's stone.

Bloodstone: Oh brilliant! Time for a tactical retreat! We'll meet again!

Bloodstone ran off. The Mirror stones then unfused and quickly grabbed Jet and M5's gems.

M1: What was with that gem?

Then Z-Peridot was able to catch up to them.

Z-Peridot: (Gasping for air) Running stinks! Are you guys alright?

M1: Not really. Jet got poofed by this gem calling himself Bloodstone.

Z-Peridot gasped in disbelief.

Z-Peridot: He was here?!

M1: You know him? He called himself a T-Gem. What is that?

Z-Peridot: They...are traitors to the Z-gems. despite what they were taught by the Zrit they believe that organics are inferior beings. We don't know what started it but they ended up starting a civil war on the Zrit homeworld that was said to have distracted us and gave Yellow Diamond's forces the perfect opportunity to invade.

M4: No...No way!

M2: Those jerks!

Z-Peridot: They were said to disappear into uncharted space but they did pop up to raid both Z-gem and Yellow Diamond colonies. Bloodstone is one of the worst of then. He's said to be an off-colored Jet who loves to kill organic life.

M3: He also had a funny way of talking. Like one of those types of humans...what were they...Oh! British!

Z-Peridot: Never heard that about him. Anyway, we need to get back before more show up. Hopefully, Jet will reform by then.

Then they looked around and didn't know where they were.

Z-Peridot: But I think we're lost.

M1: Well, we were running focused on getting M5 back.

M4: Oh! I know what to do!

M4 then took on the power of Sapphire and started using her future vision to see their way back. but then he sees something that scared him back to normal.

M4: AHHH!

M2: What?! Is something wrong?

M4: Well, I did see the way back but then...I saw the wedding.

M1: Oh yeah! We're missing that!

M4: But then there were two huge arms fighting each other! Like as big as mountains! One was yellow and the other was...meaty.

M2: OH! That sounds awesome!

M4: I mean...meaty as in like an organic arm without skin.

M2: Oh! Not as awesome.

M1: What are we waiting for? Let's go!

After hours of running in the forest, they soon returned to the shack. Z-Peridor then noticed something with the gem making machine and went over.

Z-Peridot: What is this? The thing finished? But then where's the Pearl?

?: Present!

They get surprised when they hear the voice behind them and jumped back from it. They see what was a male version of a Pearl standing there.

Z-Peridot: How are you awake already? You Pearls only awake when you've registered someone as your master.

Z-Pearl: I have with Master Gowdy.

Then Gowdy came up.

Gowdy: I told ye t' stop callin' me that. Or at least call me cap'n.

Z-Peridot: You activated the Pearl?

Gowdy: I came up t' check on ye all 'n then th' stone started askin' me fer me name. Next thin' I know, I 'ave this butler or whatever clingin' t' me.

Z-Pearl: I live to serve Mas...Oh I mean Captain Gowdy.

Gowdy Whispers to Z-Peridot.

Gowdy: He's helpful but kind o' creepy. 'tis like he has no soul.

Z-Peridot: They would be like that. I think we can break him out of his programming. I mean the Crystal gem Pearl did.

M1: Oh right! We need to get to the wedding!

M4: Are you sure? I mean I said there were giant hands.

M1: More reason to go cause I want to know what's that's about.

Z-Peridot: You go ahead. Now that the gem maker is done with the Pearl I can get to making some Quarts to guard this place.

The Mirror Stones then took the warp pad out.

Pearl: So captain, shall I go back to swabbing the deck?

Gowdy: Fer th' last time, no! Ye've done it four times already. Any more 'n th' wood will start t' peel.

Soon the Mirror stones arrived and shocked to see Steven's house half destroyed.

M1: What the heck?!

Just then, M5 and Jet reformed.

M5: (Yawn) Dang it! Why did I have to reform? It was so relaxing in my stone.

Jet was in a fighting stance and saw the Mirror Stones. He was relieved but then saw the destruction.

Jet: Whoa! How long was I out?


End file.
